Through Thick and Thin
by mylobear
Summary: The gang sticks together through thick and thin. But when an unexpected turn in events happen makes that impossible, what will happen?Dally and Jhonny are still alive: Compleate!
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, I am trying my hand at an Outsiders fanfic. The real book is amazing( except I don't like the ending). So hope fully you like it. I tried my best to make the character act the same as they did in the book.( That means no wussy Ponyboy! Yay) oh this is set a few months after his parents are dead meaning dally and johnny are alive! ( Yay as well) pony 13, soda 16 and darrys 19-20 ish.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything except for what I own.**

What I had thought to be impossible had happened. I had gotten all A+'s on my report card. Not saying that I wasn't smart but normally I just got A's and if I was doing really bad A-'s( who needs French anyways).

I knew Darry would be pleased because heck, I was beyond thrilled. Slinging my beat up blue back pack over my shoulder I started walking home.

Behind me I heard what could only be Two- Bits truck. It could be heard a mile away. The red paint was chipped and the engine groaned loudly in protest but for some unthinkable reason, he like it that way.

He honked the horn and pulled over beside me, causing me to jump out of the way to avoid being ran over. It made me wonder who had ever giving two bit his drivers licenses anyways.

He rolled down the window propping one elbow up against it.

" How'd ya do Pony?" two bit smiled referring to my report card.

" All A+'s" I replied trying not to gloat.

"Wow Pony only A+'s I'm disappointed!" he joked while cockling any eyebrow.

" And you did better?" I enquired trying to raise an eye brow as well.

" Only failed one class, but who needs math anyways?" I was about to say that EVERYONE needed math but decided ageist it. Only failing one class was a big accomplishment and I didn't want to be the one to rain on his parade.

" We both did so well we should celebrate!" Two-Bit suggested excitedly.

" How about to Buck's?" he asked. I nodded hesitantly, Bucks was a bar but since Darry and Buck were good friends, he let me in under age. Besides, the Pepsi was super cheep there!

I walked around and climbed into the back of the truck, just barley seated before Two-Bit sped off, much over the speed limit.  
>We walked into buck. Since it was afternoonish, it was fairly empty and I was grateful for that. This was the place for all the hoods hung out and it didn't take much to pick a fight with them.<p>

Two-Bit walked up to the counter and order two Pepsi's. I was slightly surprise because knowing Two-Bit, I thought for sure he had planed to get boozed up.

He probably noticed my confusion. Lightly punching my shoulder he said

" Oh, I'm not that good Pony, bucks going to spike the drink( it's when you pour alcohol in a non alcoholic drink) for me." That made much more sense. The day fun loving Two-Bit passed up a chance to drink was the day I'd get a F on my report card.

" Hey Two-Bit!" some man called from the back of the bar. Two bit glanced at me saying that he'd be back in a minute just as the drinks arrived.

Thirstily, I grabbed my Pepsi and took a huge gulp, almost choking. Swallowing, I looked up at buck.

" Why does the drink taste so weird " I wonder. He held up a bottle.

" This new diet stuff, not as good as the original is it?" shrugging, I finished off the rest of my drink, getting used to the taste. In fact, I liked the diet Pepsi even more than the original kind.

" Gees kid, you must of been thirsty" two bit laughed looking at my empty glass. I wasn't paying attention or really concentrating on what he was saying.

Two bit raised his glass to his lips and took a small sip. Suddenly his eyes widening and he slowly put his glass down.

" Um buck, what drink did you give pony " Two-Bit asked sounding a bit panicked.

"The Pepsi in the blue..." He trailed off, realizing his mistake.

" How do ya feel Pony" Two-Bit said looking down at me. I couldn't help but laugh at his face. Worry did not look good on him.

My head did kinda hurt but I shrugged it off and started zoning out again.

" Concentrate Pony!" Two -Bit cried holding my chin in his hand to force me to look him in the eyes. My mind still wandered though.

" I bet you I could lift up the car" I said as I slipped of the bar stool and stumbled into an near by table.

"You really need to pay more attention before you hand more people the wrong drinks again" Two-Bit growled as he rushed to catch up with me.

Two-Bit pov

I would of found this funny if I wasn't going to be killed by Darry. Poor Pony was only 13. Even I wasn't that young when I had first gotten drunk. Because pony was so small, one drink had really done him in. He stumbled beside me rambling about Cherry Valence and her looks. I had to continually grab his arm so he would fall over.

He grinned crazily up at me and I couldn't help but smile and wonder if this was how I acted all the time.

The smile was wiped off my face as the Curtis house came into view. Good bye life. I braced my self for what Darry would do to me.

" Ponyboy, just walk into the house and go take a cold shower. That should knock some sense into ya." I taped him in the back of the head.

I watched him walk up the path and get to the stairs. By a miracle, he managed to walked up all three stairs without completely falling.

I was home free. Pony was almost inside and Darry wasn't home yet.

" Hey Two-Bit, what brings you around?" a deep voice asked me.

I did a double take. Darry! He slammed the door shut of his truck. I had been so use to my loud truck, that I hadn't even noticed him pull up into the drive way.

Pony was fumbling with the door knob and I prayed he would hurry up.

" How was school. " Darry called out to Ponyboy. I prayed that he wouldn't say anything. I watched in horror as he turned around open his month but glancing over at me shut it again. I sighed in relief but it was short lived as Ponyboy ran into the door frame.

I could hear Darry chuckle, but it sounded angry instead of happy.

" Remember that chart wheel you were working on this morning. Well why don't you try now."

I was shaking as I watched Ponyboy attempt and fail his cartwheel. Darry hauled a dazed looking Ponyboy up by his arm and gave him a shove towards the door.

" I will meet you inside young man" Darry said in a whisper that sounded amused and Angey at the same time. Darry has a way that when he whispers it actually more frightening. I remember once I called him a people whisperer( like the ghost whisperer) that nick name didn't go over so well, along with many others I have called him in the past few years.  
>I watched as an unaware pony managed his way in side, this time not running into the door .<p>

Darry turned to me.

" As for you..."  
>" Is it your idea of fun to two get some 13 year old kid drunk?"<p>

" No" I stammered" Buck gave him my drink by mistake" whatever Darry was going to say no longer applied. He looked at me like he wanted to want to take him anger out on someone.

"I talk to Buck, that's for sure" he growled as he turned to walk up the path. Taking this chance, I speed walked away, happy not to be the target of an angry Darry.

Ponyboy pov

Everything felt... Numb. It was like I was walking around in a dream where I was unable to control what I did. My mind felt numb as well and I didn't resister the usually fear I felt when Darry walked up to me, looking disappointed.

" Pony, now I know that you didn't purposely get drunk but you should have some sense not to go in a bar for crying out loud!" he had raised his voice, getting louder by each word.

I pretended I was a solider and gave Darry a solute and stood at attention . He looked at me blanking muttering

" This is a waste of time!"

Some how I realized the conversation was done so I continued to take my shower. Two-Bit sure was right. I felt like someone had woken up from my dream. The cold water revived my senses and I felt less drunk afterwards.

I crawled under the sheets, my hair still slightly wet. Dozing off quickly , I fell into a fitful sleep

**I took the time to write this so could you please take the time to ...**

**REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, and hope you enjoy this chapter. I struggle a bit at the end, but I think the ending turn out fine...Hopefully.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for what I own**.

Chapter 2

Soda pov

I really wished Ponyboy would wake up. I had something I needed to tell Darry, but Pony was like a shied to me. Without him, I felt un armed for what would come.

Luckily, it was Saturday and while Pony slept of his hangover, I headed down to Steve's feeling slightly relived but yet frustrated that I would have to tell Darry this evening.

When I got home Ponyboy was looking much better. He was in the kitchen and he and Johnny were having an intense conversation on lord knows what. I cook smell a roast beef in the oven and Pony was mashing up some potatoes, just the way Darry like them.

" Sucking up are ya?" I asked jokingly. He turned trying to keep a serious expression when suddenly he flicked the masher a bit, sending some potato my way. The white blob landed on my check and stuck there. Johnny was struggling not to laugh, his face turned away and hand over mouth. Pony smile proudly at me, just bagging for some pay back. I started to walk over, pretending to expect the meal when I smeared the potato all over Pony's face. He wipped it off with his sleeve and laughed. We were even now.

Roast beef was expensive so I knew Pony had bought it with his own money. He must of felt pretty bad for last night then!

Johnny walked out pass me than went out the door, calling out a bye over his shoulder. Just as he left, Darry walked in.

I sucked in a deep breath and sat at the table while Pony put our meal on the blue plates. We started eating in an comfortable silence.

Finally Pony tossed his brown manilla envelope towards Darry. I watched as Darry scanned over it and a slow smile spread over his face. I craned my neck to look to see how he how done.

All A+'s! I nearly coughed on my drink as I realized how smart my brother was compared to me. It was really embarrassing because I know that as much as Darry tried not to, he would be comparing .Darry looked at me, waiting for me to give him my report card.

I slowly passed mine, wishing I could completely disappear. I looked up at Darry and watched as the smile on his face from Pony's report card quickly turned into a frown. Pony looked at me, our eyes met. I could tell he felt worried for me. Darry took school really seriously.

" You only passed two courses" Darry said not looking up. His voice sounded un surprised, and I think that's what hurt most. The fact that he _expected_ that I wasn't going to do well. I mays as well put a giant L on my forehead, let the world know how stupid I was. When I look up I saw Pony staring at me, His eyes saying " Don't be so hard on yourself". Boy, sometimes that kid knew me so well, it scared me.

" How do you expect to go anywhere with that!" he raised his voice.

Checks burning, I started at my fork and whispered  
>" I don't expect to go anywhere, because I'm going to drop out and work at the DX. In fact today Steve and I went down there and the boss offered me a full time job."<p>

Darry face was red and if I hadn't been in that much trouble, I would of laughed. I knew that wouldn't be the bets choice right now, so I sat still and listened." What do you think mom and dad would say... Do you think that they would just let you quit and give up like that."

How could he pull the mom and dad card. It was a tender spot for all of us and for Darry to bring it up just like that was insensitive. I felt just as angry as him."Well I wish Mom and Dad were here instead of you and anyways, you know just as well as I do that were about to lose the house. With the money I make at the DX, we' ll be fine. Besides, I was just going to work there after I finished school, so what's the problem with starting early?" I was yelling loudest of all but didn';t care. Darry looked like I had just slapped him and in truth, I did feel a bit bad. It wasn't his fault mom and dad died. I know he wished he was in collage now, instead of taking care of his kid brothers and their crazy problems.

I stole a glance at pony. He looked worried. He knew that we were low on money, but never in his wildest dreams did he had he known that we could loss our house. Me being 16 and pony only 13 meant that I was the one Darry confide in and told me our financial problems. I never will admit it but I take pride in that, it makes me feel responsible.

I could tell that I had giving Darry some pretty good reason why I should drop out of school and he also knew just as well as me, that even if he said no, I wouldn't go back to school anyways. He looked up at the ceiling, like he was searching for the answer up there.

" I just don't know what mom and dad would do" he sighed. I knew from that, that Darry as much as he hated it, was saying that I could become a high school drop out.

I nearly changed my mind when I looked over at Ponyboy. His face was a mix of disappointment, embarrassment and anger. I was taking back by it and later, when we crawled into bed I said

" So what do you think about me dropping out?"  
>" I could tourer you" he replied desperately. I felt a small amount of sadness. Even thought I would be so much happier at the DX, I knew Pony would never see my reasoning. To him, giving up school was like giving up his way out of here, his get out jail card.( Good ol' manopoloy:) That's how we were different. Even if I went to school a thousand times, I would never make it further than " Would that be a full tank today, sir?"<p>

One way or another I knew I would end up at the DX and one way or another I knew that Pony would end up doing something great. That was just life. And nobody said life was fair.

**I'm not sure if I should continue or not. Review and tell me...**

**Thanks  
><strong> 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Darry pov

I sat up most of the night, my thoughts keeping me company. None of this would of happened of if mom and dad were alive. I thought back 3 short months ago to that horrid day of the car crash...

The gang had just gotten in from an intense game of football. Sodapop had sored the wining goal and was soaking up the glory. Pony kept jumping around because he had just made the A- squad track team. It normally only let grade 12's in but some how, little grade 9 pony had gotten on. And he was one of the teams best at that.

Dad had always loved sports so Pony couldn't wait to tell them when we got home. We said goodbye to the gang and went our separate ways. Pony and Soda were having a contest to see who could walk on there hands the longest. Pony liked to have fun, but was normally a bit more serious than this so he must of been really happy. I have to say I was happy too. That day they had made me caption of the football team, a big honor for a greaser on a team full of soc's.

Mom and dad weren't there when we got there. Dad had taken the day off and he and mom had gone to point pleasant for a picnic. It was nice for them to take some time off. They were so hard working.

Supper came and past. The hours slowly ticked away until I was sure that they had decided to stay over night at some motel. At 3:30 am I told Pony to go to bed but he insisted on stay out in the living room till mom and dad came home to tell him his news. Back then when I was just his brother and not his legal guardian, I had simply agreed. If only things were as simple now as they were back then. I could tell from his eyes thought that he had been worried. At 5:00 pony had fallen asleep on Soda, and Soda was starting to doze off on me when there was a loud knock on the door.

"'Finally" cried Pony as he woke up and walked to open the door.

" Mom, Dad, guess... " he trailed of. Two police men stood in front of us. One of the gang must of gotten in trouble. By this time Soda and I were on our feet already trying to fingur out who would need our help this time. Maybe Dally or Two-Bit. I then had continued to think of all the crazy things they would of done to get them selves arrested.

" Were very sorry but at 1:30 this evening your parents were killed..." that's all I had heard. Everything else had disappeared. I longed to go back in time, even back a few seconds ago when this grief wasn't weighing me down like a bundle of roofing on my back. I could feel soda shanking and sobbing while pony had just sat on the floor, leaning up agenist the wall for support. Tears were streaming down his face as well. Meanwhile I flet like I was drowning. Ever since now I had been treading water, staying above the surface. Now I was sinking to the bottom of the ocean, unable to swim back up. Unhappiness gripped my heart and I felt like I was going to explode. It took up every millimeter of my body, pushed the happy away and left me with nothing but sadness and the now shatter pieces of our messed up life...

I woke up with a start. The sun was shining on me throughout the window. In the distance, a dog barked. I remembered that I had to pay the land lord today so groggily I walked out to the our old beat up metal mail box to pick up my check from my job. Our mail box hadn't always been so beat up. In fact until last week it had looked as good as new. But of course soc's couldn't let us greasers have anything good, so one night they played a little game of " baseball". One soc leaned out of there mustang with a baseball bat in hand and once close to a mail box, swung for all it was wroth.

I slit open the envelope and letter fell out and floated to my feat. This wasn't my check. Curiously I scanned over the letter and picked out a few key words, something my mom had taugh me to do when I forgot to read my books for school book reports.

" You have been drafted"( means they chose to put Darry in the war). The letter slipped from my hands and drifted lazily to the floor again. It was a hot Summer day but I felt cold. I felt even colder when I heard a knock on the door.

In my boxer, I open the door, expecting to see one of the gang. Instead there was a well dressed lady. I mentally slapped my self! This was the day the sate came to check up on us and decide if we were able to stay a family. Fear had me frozen me in place as she gave me a odd look and walked in. If I went off to the army that would mean Pony and Soda would have to go to a ...boy's home! I couldn't and wouldn't let that happen.

I tried to grab the letter before she saw it but being the nosy state lady she was had grabed it before I was able to was unable to. She scanned it like I had before and sighing said

" Well, I guess we have a lot to talk about. Gosh, Darry, you were suppose to be my easy ones!" she looked genially mad like it was OUR fault she was ruining OUR life.

Within 15 minutes Ponyboy, Sodapop and I sat side by side on the couch. Pony looked really uncomfortable. If only he knew what was coming for him. I had once over heard him telling soda that going to a boy's home was his worse fear. It would be coming true today.

"'Alright, lets's get started then" the sate women said in fake cheerfulness

Ponyboy pov

"First let's talk about children under the age being in bars" she looked right at me. How could see have know.

" I assume that you don't let that happen Darry, but it being summer and all Kids like t have party, so don't want to see anyone in the tavern." I let out a shaky breathe. This lady was creeping me out more than the toughest soc.  
>" Also, I expect each of you to finish at least high school. If I heard that any of you dropped out it might led to a boys home" she smile again. I could feel soda stiff body beside me. Half of me wonder if he would actually go back to school.<p>

" I guess I"ll be leaving now..." I let out a sigh of relieve. The sooner she left the better.

" Oh but as you probably already know you brother Darry got drafted" I hears Soda's gasp.

"I guess you didn't know, " I could she didn't care. She just wanted to get her next pay check. That's all we were to her. A job.

" ...so I'll be back in a half in hour and you two will be all packed for St. Benettes.( that's the boys home on the outskirts of Tusla) with that she got up and walked out the door. Once again leaving us to pick up the pieces of our now shatter life.

I felt like I was drunk again. Numb, unthinking. I barley registered the fact that I had a set of arms wrapped around me.

" Please don't cry Pony, it will be ok" I think it was Darry.

" How could this ever be ok?" I wonder. No one answered. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright, so here's chapter 4. Do you guys think I should change my summary or not. Its kinda bad and Im wondering if people are just skipping over the story cause the summary's bad.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for what I own.**

Chapter 4

Sodapop pov

The state lady filled the whole drive with pointless chatter and I was fighting the urge to tell her to shut up. She rambled on about what a wonderful place St. Benetts was and how I would make some " amazing new friends to replace my horrid other ones". That lady had some nerve to walk in and wreck my life THEN insult me. Pony sat beside me, probably not even listening as he looked out the window deep in thought.

The only thing I was grateful for was that we were together. I knew that if I didn't have Pony I would kill myself.

" Were here!" the annoying lady chirped as we got out of the car, each carrying our school bags and a small duffle bag. There had been a luggage restriction and I could tell Pony was still mad that he hadn't been able to take all his books.

St. Benettes was just a really large house. It had chipped white paint and you could see that it had once been green. There was 10 small windows, 5 on the top floor and 5 on the bottom. Inside there was a large rec room that was mostly empty except for a beat up coach, tv and a pool table. Boys stood in loose clusters around the room and some were talking among them selves. When they looked up at us and I saw pity in there dead eyes. When the door closed behind us, a staff member locked it, putting the key back in her pocket. So they locked us in here. This was looking more and more like prison to me.

The staff lady then turned to us, probably no older than 18." I will be showing you your rooms" she said as she walk up a set of steeps and down a long hallway. On either side there was 5 doors. Each room was a copy of the other. Grey carpet. Green walls. 4 single beds and a small window that badly let in any light.

It was like my own living hell and I could only imagine what Pony was feeling right now. The women( her name was Ann) led us both into a room where we set our stuff down.

" Supper is in 5 on the left of the rec room" and with that she turned and left. A younger boy about Pony's age walked in. He had bright red hair that was in a bull cut and big nerdy glasses. I could guarantee you that this wasn't going to be one of " my amazing new friends."So I have to say I was surprised when Ponyboy struck up a conversation, his normal shyness gone. He had basically just asked for his life story. I was really going to have to et use of this lack of privacy.  
>The kid, Thomas still was talking as we sat down. Ann was on the other side of Ponyboy. Could I not even sit beside my own brother any more? Staring at my lap for most of the meal, I fought to not cry in front of the 40 some kids here.<p>

It was 9:00. " bedtime" as they put it. Back at home when 9 o' clock had rolled around it had meant to come in from our football game or leave the movies, never time to sleep. I knew that I would be spending lots of time this evening getting to know the ceiling. I had been unable to talk to Pony at all until he whispered.

" Pack your stuff, were leaving"

" I wish" I whispered longing back. Pony tip toed over to my bed.

" I've got a plan...

When we were driving here, I memorized the turns and landmarks and everything that would be helpful to get us back." that would of explained why he had been looking out the window the whole way and didn't look at horrid as I felt. Because he knew that this home was only temperately, not permanent like I had thought. A stepping block to getting back.

" When we got here I got every bit of important info out of Thomas. They only have one night staff but Thomas says he dozes off most of the time." for the first time that day, I smiled.

Ponyboy pov

We silently slipped out of our room and tipped toed down the hall. Thomas had been right. A balding, overweight man was loudly snoring in his chair at the end of the hall. Stifling a laugh, we crept down the steps, with them only chirking twice.

We stood at the locked door. Soda 's face had fallen and reminded me of the time when I was 2 and droped my ice cream cone on the ground. It had tasted soooo good...

" It's locked we can't get out" he looked pale, the earlier look of glee gone. I slipped the keys out of my pocket and quietly jangled them in his face.

" How...?" he asked, month hanging open.

" Two bit taught me a think or two about pick pocketing" I quietly laughed while un locking the door.  
>Then we ran if our lives depended on it and honestly, it did. I just wanted to put as much distance as I could between us and St. Benette's.<p>

A ways later, gasping the cool night air we slowed down. I concentrated on the crickets and the cheepers.( type of frog that cheeps. You hear them out in the country)

" What are they going to think when they find us gone in the morning?" Soda asked worried again. I had been prepared and had thought of that as well.

" Ann, is very easily swayed and it only took her 20 bucks of mine to make her sign fake papers saying we were properly released. They wouldn't even care any ways. Were just one less mouth to feed."

Our laughter split through the night time silence. Peaceful, I sighed. We were going back home!

**Yay happy ending... NO. Not even close to the end... actully we are ( like a chapter or 2) but lets just say. There INTENSE.**

**please**_**review**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Final Chapter. Yhanks to all of you and the four of you who reviewed( Thank you-**

**drose4life, OutsiderFanatic****,**** quiditchseeker101****, and****Cirruz The Night Elf. In answerers to your reviews: ya pony did sound a bit conceited, but what evs, don't want me making like a mary sue , do we?:) Thanks as well. Thought I wasn't going to continued, but I did. I actully like how it went.)**

**Discliamer: I don't own anything except for what I own.  
><strong> 

**Now, Let's start( or finish:)**

Chapter 5

Darry pov

That was the first night that I had ever spent without Soda and Ponyboy. Every thing felt empty as I got ready. Only making breakfast for one. That was something I would have to get used too. I was dreading having to tell the gang. But right now I had to go down to the armories and resister.

I pulled up into a spot by the large brick building. I was struck by how busy it was. Inside I stood in a 25 person line, full of men who would have to leave there family's also. Yet I bet that none of them had to put them in a boys home.

I still felt bitter a hour later as I reached the front of the line.

" Letter and birth certificate" a monotone sounding women asked from behind the dark mahogany counter. She had bright pink cat eye gases on a chain and right now they were hanging off the bridge of her nose. She study my papers, looked at the computer screen, then look at my papers again.

" Your not the same person!" her voice squawked, reminding me briefly of a parrot.

" See" she said shoving the papers in my face. " this drafting letter is asking for Darrel. Your birth certificate says Darrel jr." she tapped something into the computer.

" Well lookie here, it said that Darrel Curtis is your dad, but oh... He dead. No problems!" she said to her self as she ripped and through the horrid letter in the trash. I had wanted to do that for so long.

Reality hit me then like a ton of bricks. I wasn't going to be drafted and I could get my brothers back. I heard the lady call next as I left, not looking back.

I sped home, it was so early in the morning I was the only one on the streets. Flying into the drive way I ran into the house, grabbing the first phone in sight. My hands slightly shook as I dailed the dreaded number.

" Hello, this is St. Benette's, Ann speaking how may I help you." fidgeting as I waited for her to finish I prepare what to say.

" I'm looking for Ponyboy and Sodapop Curtis. They can come back home now" I could clearly picture Ponyboy's face when he would wake up and realize he was going home. Ann's voice cut through my thoughts like sharp knife.

" They already left thanks for calling" she rushed trying to get off the pone. Griping the phone tighter I growled.

" I know there's something your not telling me, and it so early in the morning, I really don't want to go over now." my threatening voice was pretty good if I had to say so myself. Practiced it a lot on Pony. The thought brought me up short. When Pony got back, now that I knew what it was like without him, I would never un nessiscarily yell.

" He left at 1am this morning" and with that she hung up the phone. Although I was worried out of my mind, I still smiled slightly. Leave it to Sodapop and Ponyboy to somehow escape.

Getting back on track, I tried to figure out where they be. I knew St. Benettes was about  
>30 miles away. From track Pony had once told me it took him 15 mins to slowly walk a mile. I scratched my head. I hadn't been in school for a while. Continuing my math I figured out that if they left at 1 and had been walking for 5 hours, they would be at the 20 mile mark.<p>

As I once again ran to my car, my only hope was that they knew where they were going.

Ponyboy pov

I once again was happy that I was in track. Sure, I was a bit tried, but we did things like this a lot in practice. I couldn't say the same about Soda. He looked asleep on his feet and about to collapse.

" Only 10 miles left!" I cried out cheerful, trying to pep up Soda. I didn't mention that 10 miles would take another 2.5 hours. He gave me a week smile than dropped his head down and kept trudging.

We walked in silence for a while. I felt oddly boyont. I had never left my small greaser neighborhood. I had been afraid of soc's because they were every where down town and it was a un spoken rule that if you go there you will get jumped. Yet when I'm thrusted into this situation, I feel in liberated.

" I think you over tired pony" Soda sighed as he watched me smile. I knew he was thinking it was just a matter of time before we would get jumped and he wasn't as cheerful about it as me.

I was oddly surprised by how early in the morning the soc's come out. It was just past 6 and there Madras shits were already cluttering the downtown.  
>"'Greaser, you a bit lost?" one sneered.<p>

I sloched a bit more and put some east side in my walk. Quickly,I made sure my hair was still slicked back. I really wished I could of lit a cigarette. They make you look real tough but that dumb state lady took they all from me.

"'What's it to ya" I said equally rudely back. By now they were walking beside us. Bystanders would of thought we were all friends. Except these " friends" wanted to beat us up. Walking a bit faster, we pasted row after row of un open businesses. We walked past a restaurant that Cherry had raved about to me and right beside it was a deep dark ally way. My heart jumpped in my throat.

" I think your headed this way" spat one of them in my face, shoving us down to the ground in the ally. Great. One of the greaser rules is "don't get jumped in an ally". It gives the soc's a false sense of security so they only beat on ya harder. When your in the open, they normally get scared off by us and run away.

One kicked me in the side and that hurt something awful.

" I am so sick of this!" I growled as I did a back flip up, something they weren't obviously expecting. I just wanted to get home and these idots were slowing me down.

Anger fueled my punches. I punched one in the chest and knocked the air out of him. Then I kneed him in the groin causing him to fall. There were some advantages of being short.

Behind me I heard the sound of a groan. Two had Soda in a head lock while the 3rd was slugging him like his life depended on it. Now it did.

I flew around and punched him in the back of the head. He paused, stunned, giving Soda the chance to tackle him to the ground slugging him on the chest.

The last 3 soc's looked scared and young. Maybe a year older than me. One closed it's eyes and threw a blind punch at me. It went completely over my head but I heard it make contact with the soc behind me, braking his nose. A constant stream of blood driped off his face and down on to the red madras. Take that shirt.

I stood there satisfied as I surveyed the scene. The soc that had punched the other was now fighting with him. The one that had just stood there had left. Eventually, after a few mocking comments, the broken nose soc and his so called friend ran away to.

Immense joy over took me. We had jumped the people who had tried to jump up. I couldn't wait to tell the gang.

I was flung against a wall and felt a cold object at my neck. It was the soc that I had beat up first. I was to cooky by our victory to think about him and now looked what happened. I really needed to use my head.

" We don't want ya think your better than us greaser" his haunting voice whispered." now I wouldn't want this story getting out, so I guess I'll have to end it here." he smiled just as I got what he was saying.

He was going to kill me. He had shoved a bit of shirt in my month so I couldn't was the older and strongest than me, so I couldn't move. All I could do was lean up aganeist the cold brick wall and try not to cry.

He trailed the knife down my face, then on to my neck cutting deeper. I saw stars.

I couldn't hope to live anymore, the only thing I now wanted was Sodapop to make it out ok. My knees were shanking and they could hardly hold me up.

" Say bye bye greaser" he whispered as he pushed the knife deeper. I fought to not cry. I wanted to be remember as tough...

The soc that was holding me was flung against the wall.

"How do you think you get off killing a little 13 year old kid Paul, are you really that desperate of a 20 year old?" I was afraid that the person would turn on me. He sounded angry, and I wanted to look and see who it was but I had slipped down to the ground and fell into unconinous.

I open my eyes. The sun shone in them and for a minute I couldn't see where I was. I wondered foolish if I was in heaven.

" You ok?" asked a voice to my left. It sounded like Soda's voice. I let out a small sigh of relief, so Soda was ok. That thought was all I needed as I sit up only to come face to face with Darry. That's when I realized Darry had been the one to throw the soc off me.

I was about to say thank you but before I could he had wrapped his arms around and gave me one of his rare hugs. With my free arm I pulled Soda in as well.

" I not going off to the war!" Darry whispered, not wanting to wreck our happy silence.

Smiling, I knew that whatever was throw at us we could handle it, as long as we had each other, we would stick together though thick and thin.

**T to the H to the E to the N**

**THE END.**

**Now guys, I"M BAGGING! Just please just give me a review.**

**If you liked it put a :) **

**If you hated put a :(**

**Bye( and don't forget to check out some of my other stories!)**

**BTW, if you leave a review, I ALWAYS look at your stories as well so ya:)**


End file.
